Achoo BAMF!
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Title explains all I hope R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Evolution just the words below_

**_Achoo BAMF!_**

Hank McCoy quietly opened the door to Kurt's room to see how he was coping with the cold. The elf in question was currently sleeping although it was hard to gauge if he was enjoying the weird dreams that come along with bouts of the common colds and flu these days. Closing the door he was about to check up on Kitty when.

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

Hank quickly opened the door to the room he was previously in to see the bed empty whilst its former occupier was sleeping comfortably on the chest of drawers in the corner before-

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

-He was now underneath the bed.

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

"Remarkable" Hank exclaimed as Kurt reappeared on his bed oblivious to what was happening. "I wonder if...?"

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

Hank had taken hold of Kurt's tail before he sneezed again and now the two had reappeared in Kitty's room startling the girl.

"Incredible!"

"Whad's de big idea?!"

[What's the big idea?!] Kitty asked freaked out by the sudden appearance of two furry beings popping into existence in her room.

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

"It seems that Kurt subconsciously teleports about when a sudden shock, caused by sneezing, goes through his system" Hank explained to the girl as they looked at the elf somehow sprawled on top of the chandelier.

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_

"Bud why are you in by room?"

[But why are you in my room?] Kitty asked as she peaked under her bed to see where Kurt was this time. A light snore suddenly emitted from her cupboard.

"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'

"It seems that his sub conscience acts as a substitute until either himself or someone holding onto him thinks of somewhere specific" Hank explained whilst Kitty moved back when Kurt suddenly appeared at the end of her bed. "We got here because I pictured your room in my head whilst holding onto him"

"So if I were do hold ondo him whilsd dinking of de pool den-?"

[So if I were to hold onto him whilst thinking of the pool then-?]

_"Achoo!" 'Bamf!'_ **SPLASH!**

Hank immediately dashed to the window to see waves ripple out from the centre of the outdoor pool.

"At least that answers her question" he sighed as he headed for the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the two when they came back.

Meanwhile outside Kurt had just pulled himself out of the pool before hoisting a spluttering Kitty out of the water with his tail which was currently wrapped round her waist. Upon getting her feet on dry land kitty immediately started beating her fists against his chest.

"You-you stupid elf!" She screamed as she landed against his chest as Kurt fell over by the sudden assault.

"I didn't do Anyzing!" Kurt proclaimed as he tried to shield himself from her rage.

"Liar!" she yelled as continued pounding away at him. "I've had a bad enough month already without your stupidity making it worse!"

She suddenly stopped her assault and just collapsed against his chest before crying her eyes out. Kurt took this chance to teleport them into the nearest bathroom with towels. Grabbing several he wrapped them around the weeping girl rubbing her as dry as he could without having to remove her wet garments. He was then shocked when she buried her face into his wet shirt but managed to wrap his arms around her whilst still attempting to dry her.

"First we're revealed to the whole world for what we are" Kitty sniffed. "Then Lance and I break up cause of our different views on humans and now _this!"_

"At least you vere able to have a normal childhood" Kurt whispered as he gently rested his head atop of hers. "All I got vere angry mobs vhenever I tried to go out"

Kitty sniffed as she tried to snuggle further into Kurt's embrace.

"How do you do it?" she asked him. "How can you put up with all that yet still smile like you're having a brilliant time?"

Kurt moved his head off of hers so the two could see one another before answering her question. "Because I get to meet people who like me for whom I am not vhat"

Kitty could not help but blush slightly although did not try to hide the grin that crept onto her face. The two leaned towards one another before a cough startled them, bringing their attention to the door where Hank was waiting with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Normally I would _not _mind the 'kiss-and-makeup' routine" The two teens had the decency to blush at what he meant. "But both of you are still in wet clothes making your colds all the more worse"

With that he handed each of them a mug and nudged them in the directions of their rooms shaking his head at their antics.

~#~

Kurt had just put down his empty mug and hid himself under the covers when Kitty's head appeared through the door.

"May I come in?" she asked shyly.

At Kurt's nod she phased herself fully through the door before walking across to his bed and sliding under the covers and making herself comfy against his chest.

"Sorry about earlier" she whispered as she felt Kurt's tail wrap itself round her right thigh.

"Don't vorry about it" Kurt said as he draped an arm across her shoulders. "If it weren't for ze fuzzy dude you vould still sound bunged up"

Kitty smiled into his chest before looking up at him "Then the fuzzy dude should be _rewarded_ for his act of kindness"

Kurt did not have a chance to ask what the reward was before Kitty had captured his lips with her own and pulling away before he could react.

"I don't think von little kiss can be called a reward for zat" Kurt said grinning mischievously up at her.

He nearly jumped when she grinned just as mischievously back at him. "I was _hoping_ you'd say that"

~#~

_For all those readers/writers who are a fan of this coupling what you have just read is an example of a challenge I am issuing called __**Sneezes & Sniffles.**_

_The requirements: _

_Can be for any Xmen category (although Evolution & WatXM are your best bet)._

_Kurt teleporting somewhere by accident (sneeze, sleep, scare, mixture etc), and one of the two upset for some reason._

_Word count between 1000 & 1500 that can be including headers & footers or not._

_I look forward to your replies._

'_Til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
